kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Shidou
Shidou (紫堂, Shidō) is a karasutengu demon and the main servant of Kokuunsai, the god of Aibasan. He approaches Yoshimori Sumimura to request help in controlling his master's perverted urges.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 131 Appearance Shidou resembles a humanoid crow, though he is slightly smaller than a child. He has hands and feet, and his wings are located on his back. Personality Shidou is completely devoted to the preservation of his clan's bloodline, and will go to any lengths to assist his temperamental (and often volatile) master. However, he is frequently frustrated by his master's perverted urges. After Yoshimori aids the karasutengu clan, Shidou gains great respect for him and his power. Plot 'A Kekkai for Kokuunsai' Shidou visits Yoshimori at home, asking for his help. At first Yoshimori refuses out of suspicion, simply because Shidou is an Ayakashi. He eventually agrees to listen, and Shidou explains that he is a servant of Kokuunsai, who is an ootengu demon, but also the land lord of Aibasan, a nearby sacred mountain. Kokuunsai must self-replicate in order to produce an heir, which requires him to stay still for an extended period. Shidou asks Yoshimori to create a giant Kekkai to encase Kokuunsai for the duration. Yoshimori agrees to help, provided that he can question the ootengu about Karasumori's origins. Shidou warns him that this may be dangerous, but agrees, and flies Yoshimori up to Aibasan. Kokuunsai is away, but returns shortly after they do, by crash-landing into his castle. Shidou's plan is to get Kokuunsai drunk enough so that he falls asleep, so that the rest of the clan can bind the ootengu with ropes. Yoshimori is to create the Kekkai, assisted by reimeigan, a mysterious tengu medicine for boosting focus and energy, and a karasutengu feather that will temporarily channel the entire clan's power into Yoshimori. With the Kekkai complete, Shidou takes Yoshimori to see the human girl that Kokuunsai is infatuated with: an American exchange student named Sandy Brackman.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 132 'Exorcising Sandy' Shidou and Yoshimori continue to observe Sandy Brackman, the young woman that Kokuunsai is infatuated with. Shidou wants Yoshimori to exorcise Sandy so that demons cannot get near her. Yoshimori is convinced that normal methods won't work against Kokuunsai. Shidou suggests that because Sandy is a foreigner, she can't sense spirits, but due to Kokuunsai following her, Sandy's spiritual energy has increased, which draws wandering spirits to her. Shidou also asks Yoshimori to teach Sandy about the spirit world, since she could become spiritually aware at any time. Shidou forces Yoshimori to confront Sandy, but he is too embarrassed to speak to her and runs away. Left with no other choice, Shidou transforms into a human so he can explain things to Sandy instead. Yoshimori gets the talismans and finds Shidou, who has explained everything to Sandy (using the excuse that he and Yoshimori are spirit investigators). Yoshimori warns him that the Kekkai has been broken, and Shidou mentions that he does feel something rapidly approaching them. Kokuunsai appears in the form of a short, older man. Yoshimori asks why he doesn't chose a more appealing form, and Shidou explains it's because his master has too much evil intention. Upon seeing the old man, Sandy screams in fear and hides behind Shidou. She reveals that the old man's constantly following her has made her afraid to be alone, to the point where she can't sleep. Realizing how much he's upset her, Kokuunsai runs away, and Yoshimori chases after him. Shidou apologizes to Sandy, assures her she won't be bothered anymore, and asks her not to blame the old man, since he only liked her smile. Yoshimori and Shidou try to cheer Kokuunsai up (Shidou explains that humans judge by appearance, and that Kokuunsai need only to recover his youth by dividing, thus tricking him into continuing the tengu bloodline). Kokuunsai flies away before Yoshimori remembers to ask him about Karasumori. As a reward, Shidou gives Yoshimori one of his feathers, saying it might come in handy.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 133 Power & Abilities Yoshimori notes upon meeting Shidou that even though he is an Ayakashi, he can move about freely during the day. He attributes this either to a special ability, or Shidou being a very powerful demon. Flight: Shidou can fly and is able to carry a person, despite his small size. Summoning Feather: Shidou gives Yoshimori one of his feathers as a gift, which allows Yoshimori to summon and communicate with any nearby crows. Human Transformation: Shidou can assume human form in order to interact with people without alarming them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 133 References Navigation Category:Karasutengu of Aibasan Category:Male Characters